


Mack the Knife

by par_avion



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Lord King Bad Vid, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-30
Updated: 2005-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/par_avion/pseuds/par_avion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for the 2005 Lord King Bad Vid Challenge. I have a vaudeville streak a mile wide, and I always thought that the Land Shark deserved his own vid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mack the Knife

Here is my vid streaming from YouTube:

~~Direct link to blip.tv~~ Blip.tv closed down on August 20, 2015

Favorited twice on imeem (Curse you, imeem! aka RIP.) At least I'm not alone in my wacky tastes. Jessie said: never in my life did i expect to see a video about the shark guy. i am so happy you did :D


End file.
